1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the analysis and presentation of pressure data for the recommendation of sleep systems including mattresses and other body support systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The performance of mattress and other body support systems depends in part on the amount of pressure and the distribution of pressure experienced by different parts of the body. Pressure mapping systems have been used to assess support surfaces and compare performance differences for different body types. However, the process of pressure mapping various mattresses can be time consuming and may not result in the recommendation of the best possible mattress, for example if the best possible mattress was excluded from the mattresses tested.
Another problem with a simple pressure map of a mattress is that the sales staff can be inadequately trained to interpret the pressure map. In addition, skepticism by both the customer and sales associate can result if recommendations are inconsistent or unpredictable. This skepticism is increased when the sales associate cannot provide a clear explanation. Customer skepticism may further increase if the customer doesn't like the recommended mattress after trying it.
Consumers may become easily confused and overwhelmed by the large number of mattress choices available in the marketplace. Salespeople often use traditional feature-based selling techniques. However, consumers often do not understand how these features relate to comfort and quality of sleep and often have trouble relating these features to mattress comfort. Skepticism about the information being conveyed and/or lack of product knowledge by salespeople often results in the consumer walking out of the retail store to shop elsewhere. The mattress-buying process gets even more confusing because most manufacturers provide retailers with exclusive brand/model names, making it virtually impossible for consumers to direct comparison shop. This often creates a frustrating experience for consumers and may lead to mistrust and skepticism.
Therefore there is a need for a pressure mapping system that recommends mattresses, or categories of mattresses, in a manner that preferably is logical and easy for customers and sales associates to understand.